Tales of Ms Kitty Fantastico: Things Change
by MrPointy2
Summary: What happens when Ms Kitty Fantastico aquires Illyria's discarded powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Ms. Kitty Fantastico**

**Things Change**

Ms. Kitty Fantastico was happy. Her milk was warm and her litter box was clean. She was the Queen of all she surveyed and the master of her domain.

Her days in the land of the Sunnydale always started with a vigorous attack on the impudent ball of yarn which refused to surrender to her constant attacks. Their battles, which could stretch on for hours, were legendary. This morning, the Evil Yarn Of Death(TM) had wrapped itself around her with its Felt Tendrils of Death(TM). This was a classic attack pattern by the soft and fuzzy monster. She was not to be fooled. A quick twist of her body and her was free of their murderous grasp. Once again Ms Kitty Fantastico was victorious and all was well with the world.

Having defeated the Evil Yarn Of Death(TM), she turned her attention towards her humans who were busy making her breakfast. Cats had long ago domesticated People, teaching them how to pet them when necessary and how to properly prepare their meals. She had only had two Humans, one slightly larger than the other and one with dark red hair. She felt that two Humans were enough.

Other members of the Feline kingdom had domesticated entire families. That, in her opinion, was just being greedy. A sane cat valued its independence and didn't have the time or inclination to take care of people. Her two humans were enough for her. Besides, both of her Humans were Wiccan. They were far more useful than the other plain Humans. Especially the red headed one. Ms. Kitty's little round gray face looked up at her People with love and a certain pride in ownership. She had been with the two Wicca's for a while and has happy to have them.

Ms Kitty Fantastico felt a slight tingling along the bottom of her belly. Then a great deal of her hair stood on end. She unsheathed her claws to prepare for battle. Something was coming. Something terrible. Something that existed before cat language. Something she recognized in her cells.

Without warning, a voice from her primordial past and oddly enough the near future, bubbled up within her. "_**Only the insane are moral. If you are to rule, you must destroy everything that is not totally yours. A Queen is as moral as a hurricane**_."

Where did that come from? She did not know, but the force of personality behind those words was powerful indeed. The person that spoke those words was regal and commanding, like a Cat-Mother.

Ms. Fantastico did not understand the words that were spoken but she understood the emotions behind the sounds. They upset her greatly. Those words left her shaken and afraid. Ms Kitty Fantastico knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she would've not liked to meet the creature that first uttered those words.

Was a fight coming? As a predator, she was never afraid of a good fight, but, she was concerned about her family. They belonged to her. She was responsible for them. She was responsible for keeping them safe. She did not want Willow or Tara to get hurt. They were very useful. They always had her meals on time.

Ms Kitty Fantastico walked over and rubbed herself against Tara to comfort herself and her Human. Tara returned the affection by rubbing Ms. Kitty Fantastico's head with her hands. After a few minutes she felt better. Still, her claws refused to retract. Trouble was coming to her happy home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Ms. Kitty Fantastico:**

**Things Change**

**CHAPTER 2**

Disclaimer – All characters belong to Joss Wheaton, Evil Mutant, etc. I'm just playing with them.

"The Lightning Rod of Enlightenment" Willow said as she crossed the room to sit in the circle she and Tara had drawn on the bare wooden floor of their apartment. "It was designed to draw knowledge from universe itself. The theory being that the Universe, at its basic level is just information.

"You mean like the Matrix?" Tara asked as she arranged the crystals in a semi circle on both sides of here and Willow.

"_Nothing_ like the Matrix." Willow responded, "The Matrix had an outside. You could unplug from it. The Matrix was a subset of the Universe, a prison designed to keep people small. You can't unplug from the Universe, not in life, not in death, not by Space or Time. Everything everywhere is quantum entangled with everything else. There is no outside. Willow arranged the last of the ingredients in the proscribed manner. "We're going to tap into the super-set. We're going to become larger."

"In the beginning was the Word, and the word was with GOD, then the Word became GOD" Tara intoned.

"_Exactly!" _Willow said as she smiled.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico peeked from around the back of Willow. She was curious. What were her Humans up to?

"Wouldn't it easier if we just studied like normal students? Tara asked sarcastically.

"You might as well ask birds to _walk_ south for the winter." Willow responded. "Besides this is more fun, and what could possibly go wrong?"

Willow and Tara stared at each other a moment. Yeah, right.

"_Invariant Eternus Orginal revert_" Willow read the spell as she sprinkled the first of three ingredients before her. Tara chanted low in the background at a tempo and pitch that set up an inference pattern with Willows voice. She then took the contents of her bowl and scattered a small amount of it in the air before her.

"Ut Deus partum magister, Is gave nos specialitas Iuvo nos agnosco Suus universitas" Willows voice was louder. The room began to be filled with a soft golden glow.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico extended her claws and hissed at the light at the center of the room. She didn't care that she was smaller that one of Tara's boots. She was not afraid. That _thing_ that floated in the air before her had awakened instincts her kind hasn't had to use since they took up the company of Man.

The inference pattern between Willow's and Tara's voices became greatly, greatly amplified by magic at wavelengths larger than galaxies in a dimensional space that was continuous with every point in their region of space-time.

"reverto!, reverto! , reverto ! Willow invoked and lit the candle before her.

At that moment the air turned as thick as blood as both Willow and Tara caught fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Ms. Kitty Fantastico:**

**Things Change**

**CHAPTER 3**

Disclaimer – All characters belong to Joss Wheaton, Evil Mutant, etc. I'm just playing with them.

"**I blame this on the weakness of your species"** Illyria said as her body began to crack.

"_**Fair Enough"**_ Wesley replied as he shot her with the muion generator.

Blue fire jumped between the gun and shell blowing a hole in her body. Illyria lost the ability to retain the profound powers she had acquired millions of years ago. Raw energy, anchored in higher special dimensions lost its hold in her body and like a spring _snapped back to the place from which it came._

Ms. Kitty Fantastico leaped into the golden light without a moment's hesitation. She found herself in a space without end. This was a golden space without an up or a down and nothing to differentiate between here or there. Something in the blinding light called out to her, demanding her presence. Millions of years of genetic programming kicked in. She extended her claws and pressed her body as flat as possible in this null space. She was stalking her prey. Ms. Kitty Fantastico was hunting.

Five years in the future, from her point of view, the great energies of Illyria spiked from one point in the Universe to a higher point in the Universe where symmetry prevailed, where space and time and mass and energy and information and mind became one.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico stared across the golden void as _something_ bulged in the space before her. She moved towards it and realized she was not moving through space but moving through time. She was moving forward in time towards the point that housed the Shell. None of that mattered to her. Ms. Kitty Fantastico had her prey in sight. She was certain that this was the source of the terrible voice she heard earlier. **"A Queen must destroy anything that is not totally hers. You learn that once you become a Queen" **

The awful fire that leaped between worlds warped the data-space created by Willow and Tara sending parts of itself towards that place where Ms. Kitty's Humans lay. Willow and Tara were in the path of a blast wave of energy so powerful that it would make Sunnydale burn hotter than the surface of the Sun and bright enough to be seen from the Moon without a telescope. Needless to say it would kill everything in the hemisphere.

A drop of that energy reached Ms. Kitty Fantastico and she dissolved into nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of Ms. Kitty Fantastico:**

**Things Change**

**CHAPTER 4**

Disclaimer – All characters belong to Joss Wheaton, Evil Mutant, etc. I'm just playing with them.

"_**They don't know my real name**_." The Mind of Ms. Kitty Fantastico resolved. She loved her Humans and would do anything for them. She felt connected to them, even here, in this strange place where space and time and energy and mass and information and mind were one. She was still a being, but she was not of flesh, she was a wave front of quantum probabilities spread across a pocket universe. "**They don't know my real name." **Ms. Kitty Fantastico resolved. But I do. Ms. Kitty Fantastico knew her name as a burning fire with ten to the forty-seven shades of color where each shade was the energy of an atom in transition.

"**A Queen destroys everything that is not totally hers**"

Everything, every possibility loomed before her now. She knew _exactly_ how many Angels could dance on the head of a pin. She knew sound of one hand clapping. She knew the number of all the hairs on all the heads of every person on Earth and she knew it was a prime number.

Ms. Kitty Fantastico pounced upon the energy blast from Illyria and consumed it and made it a part of herself as Illyria had done million years ago but this time only better.

She remembered now. This is what cats were for. This is why cats were _created_. Cats were weapons in the last war against the demons. Cats were beside Man and together they dropped kicked the last of the Old Ones out of the Earth. Ms Kitty Fantastico remembered, from the data extracted from the DNA held in every cell in her former body.

She held the fires of Illyria between her ghost paws as if it was a dying prey. As with a dying prey she wanted to take a gift back to her girls but it was too late. Illyria's fire had been totally consumed.

There was nothing for her here. The golden space held only ashes and knowledge and neither made her happy. Ms. Kitty Fantastico resolved to go home, but first, things had to be done. She exerted her will and stopped time for Willow and Tara and then _reversed_ it.

"Where has my sweetie pie been? Willow asked as she hoisted Ms. Kitty Fantastico on her shoulder and gave her a kiss. Ms. Kitty Fantastico tried to explain what happened to her but it came out as a meow and a tail wag.

"Where ever she's been, she's had more fun than us." Tara said as she removed the ceremonial bows from the wooden floor. "The spell failed. Looks like we have to study the old fashion way.

"I'll get the books" Willow said,

Willow gently placed Ms. Kitty Fantastico on the floor carefully walking around her. The cat was so small and fragile she didn't want to accidently step on it. Willow made sure Ms. Kitty Fantastico's bowl was full of fresh food and her litter box was clean.

As Willow sat on the couch next to Tara with a hard back cover of "Introduction to Classical Literature" She remarked "Can anyone tell me why this place smells like smoke?

**END**


End file.
